Leur première rencontre
by mangafana
Summary: Tim et Gibbs se rappellent leur première rencontre. Rencontre totalement imaginaire et UA. One-shot yaoï/slash. Il y a donc un couple homosexuel, merci de ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas ça.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : Première rencontre.

D'avance, désolée pour les fautes. J'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un bon moment en lisant mon histoire.

* * *

Gibbs revenait d'une pause café au Starbuck du coin quand il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Là, sur un banc, devant le NIS, se trouvait un jeune adolescent dans un costume-cravate noir, en train de pleurer.

Gibbs hésita. Il allait être en retard et Mike allait le lui faire payer. Mais il n'avait jamais su résister à un enfant qui pleur. Encore moins depuis que sa petite Kelly était morte, il y avait de cela 2 ans.

Faisant fi de ses doutes, Gibbs décida de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour cet enfant.

Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il s'assit à l'autre bout du banc de l'enfant.

-Salut. Dit-il doucement.

L'adolescent le regarda en coin puis regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à proximité.

-Ah … Euh … C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, ici ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est à toi. Comment tu vas ?

-Ben, ça va … Et vous ? Demanda poliment le garçon.

Gibbs sourit devant cette politesse presque forcée qui prouvait une bonne éducation.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pleur sur un banc public, donc ça va.

-Je ne pleurais pas. Dit bravement l'enfant en se redressant et en essuyant une larme traitresse sur sa joue.

-Oh … J'ai dû confondre, alors. Mais tu as l'air triste, en tout cas. Dit Gibbs toujours aussi doucement.

Il n'était pas doux de nature, presque jamais. Mais pour les enfants, il ressortait une voie calme et douce qui avait tendance à les relaxer et à les mettre en confiance.

-Oui, je suis peut-être un peu triste.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda nonchalamment Gibbs en buvant une gorgée de son café noir.

-En fait, il y a plusieurs choses qui m'attristent, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter.

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas, sinon, je ne te demanderais pas.

-…

-Alors ?

-Ma maman est morte la semaine dernière.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances. Dit Gibbs en se penchant vers l'ado tourmenté.

-Merci.

-Et … de quoi est-elle morte ? Enfin, si tu veux m'en parler.

-Elle avait un cancer. Ça faisait des années qu'elle était malade mais là, elle était vraiment trop malade. C'est presque un soulagement parce qu'au moins, je ne la verrais plus souffrir.

-Oui, c'est sûr, ça devait être difficile pour toi.

-Non, c'était difficile pour elle ! Dit l'enfant avec conviction.

-Et bien, elle était très malade et je suis persuadé qu'elle souffrait beaucoup mais ça devait être dur pour toi aussi de la voir dans cet état.

-Ben … j'étais souvent triste. Mais je restais souvent avec elle à lui faire la lecture et elle me disait que ça lui faisait du bien.

-Je suis sûr que oui.

-Je savais qu'elle allait mourir, depuis longtemps. Je m'y étais préparé, mais je suis quand même triste.

-C'est plus que normal.

-Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille. Merci.

-De rien. Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui te rendaient triste. Tu veux me parler du reste ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter, comme subitement méfiant et il pouvait le comprendre. Un inconnu l'abordait sur un banc et il se confiait, ça pouvait faire peur.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais ça pourrait peut-être te soulager. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de dangereux. Tu vois, je m'appelle Gibbs et je fais parti du NIS. Tu sais, la police de la Navy ? Dit-il en lui tendant sa plaque.

Le garçon tendit sa main et saisi la plaque pour l'observer. Il le regarda alors directement de ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus et lui redonna son insigne. Il prit une inspiration et dit :

-Mon père vient d'être muté à l'étranger.

-Oh.

-Notre mère vient à peine de mourir et il veut quitter le pays. Il va travailler dans une ambassade au Japon. Mais c'est très très loin ! Je ne pourrais plus voir mes copains ni ma grand-mère. Et comment je vais faire, si je veux aller au cimetière, voir ma mère ? Débita le garçon en haussant la voie, comme encore en colère de cette décision.

Mais Gibbs ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ce père, de vouloir quitter le pays après le décès de sa femme. Lui-même n'avait plus remit les pieds dans le cimetière de sa femme et de sa fille depuis leur enterrement. Trop douloureux.

Et il comprenait mieux ce que l'enfant faisait là. Si son père partait en ambassade, il devait prendre ses derniers ordres avant de partir et il l'avait emmené avec lui pour partir à l'aéroport dans la foulée.

-Tu sais, chacun réagit différemment à la douleur. Certains, comme ton père, ont besoin de s'éloigner pour panser leurs plaies. Je comprends que tu sois triste et en colère, mais pense que lui aussi est triste. Mais il va continuer à servir son pays et à prendre soin de toi en s'éloignant de sa douleur. Il essaye de se changer les idées. Toi, tu pourras rester en contact avec tes amis par lettre et avec ta grand-mère par téléphone. Quand à ta mère … Et bien … je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller sur sa tombe pour penser à elle. Il te suffit de fermer les yeux pour revoir son sourire, non ?

-… Mais si jamais je l'oublie ?

-ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es un bon fils et ton père à besoin de ton soutien autant que tu as besoin de lui. Vous pourrez évoquer des souvenirs de ta mère et en partager certains.

-L'amiral ne me parle presque jamais alors je le vois mal parler de souvenirs avec moi.

Il était vrai que si l'enfant appelait son père par son grade, ils ne devaient pas être très proches.

-Alors à toi de faire en sorte que les choses changent.

L'enfant baissa la tête, observant ses pieds, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui te chiffonne ? Tu devrais en profiter, tant que je suis là et que tu es sur ta lancée.

-… ma … ma mère était la seule à savoir … quelque chose … et je n'ose pas le dire à mon père.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un amiral … ''Don't ask, don't tell''.

A cette devise qui a court dans la Navy, Gibbs comprit l'origine du problème. Ce garçon était gay et avait peur de le dire à son père. Comme il pouvait le comprendre, certaines personnes, et plus encore dans la Navy, étaient encore très conservatrices et voyaient comme un péché que deux hommes s'aiment.

-Je vois … Tu es sûr ? Demanda Gibbs au cas où.

Le garçon eut un rire de nez qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot et hocha la tête.

-Ma mère était au courant. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait en parler à mon père mais je pense que c'est trop tard.

Il se redressa et le regarda, surpris et comme prit en faute :

-Mais je ne dis pas ça parce que je lui en veux ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pas …

Gibbs arrêta d'une main les explications du garçon :

-Je me doute que ce n'était pas un reproche vis-à-vis de ta mère. Elle devait essayer d'arranger les choses avec ton père ?

-Oui … il n'est pas très tolérant. Si je lui dis, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

-J'en sais rien … mais … j'ai peur … Si il ne me trouve pas normal, peut-être qu'il voudra m'enfermer dans un institut ou autre …

-C'est tout à fait normal. Tu ne choisi pas le sexe de la personne que tu aimes et tu n'es certainement pas anormal d'aimer les garçons. C'est aussi mon cas, d'ailleurs.

L'autre occupant du banc le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda :

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui … mais il se trouve que j'aime aussi les femmes.

-Oh, vous êtes bi, alors.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et comment ont régit vos parents ?

-Ma mère est morte quand j'étais plus jeune que toi donc elle n'en a rien su, mais quand j'en ai parlé à mon père pour la première fois, il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a dit que qui que j'aime, il m'aimera toujours.

-C'est un gentil père.

-Et c'était aussi un marine. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre de ton père. Les parents aiment leurs enfants, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils entendirent alors une galopade et virent arriver vers eux une petite fille brune aux yeux marron portant une robe noire :

-Tim, Tim, dépêche-toi, l'amiral nous attend.

Effectivement, au loin, Gibbs pouvait voir un homme de haute stature en uniforme d'apparat qui les regardait, debout devant une berline noire avec chauffeur.

Le garçon, Tim, regarda Gibbs et lui dit :

-Je dois y aller … Merci pour tout.

-De rien … amuse-toi bien, au Japon et prend soin de ta petite sœur et de ton père.

L'enfant hocha la tête, lui fit un sourire et se leva pour prendre la main de sa sœur et se diriger avec elle vers une nouvelle aventure.

Gibbs regarda la voiture partir en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

* * *

-Et voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois. Rappela Tim à Gibbs.

L'homme plus âgé, totalement nu dans son lit en compagnie de son amant, le regarda d'un drôle d'air et dit :

-Ce souvenir m'était totalement sorti de la tête.

-Il ne revêtait sans doute pas pour toi autant d'importance que pour moi.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi à ce moment-là et que depuis, tu n'as pas cessé de tout faire pour me mettre dans ton lit parce que ça me ferait très peur ! Dit Gibbs tout en resserrant malgré tout son étreinte sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

Tim eut une sorte de gloussement et dit :

-Je t'assure que non. Dans mon souvenir, tu étais beaucoup plus vieux qu'en vrai et pas du tout intéressant.

-Eh ! Protesta Gibbs en lui pinçant les côtes.

Tim rit encore et dit :

-Non mais grâce à toi, j'ai eu le courage de confronter mon père sur ma sexualité. Il ne m'a pas renié comme je l'ai crains. Mais il ne m'a pas parlé pendant 3 jours puis un soir, il est venu me chercher à la sorti des cours, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Et on a eu une grande discussion à cœur ouvert. Ça n'a pas aplani tous nos différents, mais il m'a assuré que ma sexualité ne lui posait pas de problème et que j'étais libre d'aimer qui je voulais.

-Ça, c'est bien. Et donc, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois lors de l'enquête, tu m'avais tout de suite reconnu ?

-Instantanément, mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas ton cas et comme je voulais être reconnu pour mon travail, je n'en ai pas parlé. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je pensais au fait que tu m'avais dit que tu étais bi et plus le temps passait et plus je tombais amoureux, alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

-Et quelle bonne idée tu as eu. Dit Gibbs en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Distraitement, une de ses mains rechercha la chaleur du corps aimé sous le drap et caressa sensuellement ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

FIN


End file.
